Talk:Tina Sparkle Whiskers
Sophie was the only female who didn't leave from the Whiskers group on January, 2008.Then she was joined by Wiley Kat.On February, 2008 she was allowed to rejoin the group again after saving Juno's life(Amira's son).Then she gave birth to 3 adorable pups.So Tina Sparkle the first Sophie babysitter (Mozart's daughter) were lost and Mungo (Ella) (Flower's pup) was renamed to lost Sophie and was able to rejoin the group. How can Sophie (Ella or Tina Sparkle) be the daughter of Mozart and Flower too? Why Mungo's or Tina Sparkle's name changed to Ella ??? The question above makes no sence but that person isn't around anymore. Anyways I think Tina Sparkle's article is almost ready for featuring. It talks a lot about her life in the Whiskers and in the Hoax.Sir Rock 07:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) That display picture in the template is actually of Ella Whiskers from season 4 of Meerkat Manor, not Tina Sparkle, she had disappeared before then.. MeerkatGal 08:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, the screenshot of "Tina Sparkle" babysitting isn't her either. That's a 'male meerkat '- possibly Shakespeare. MeerkatGal 11:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Strange, these were taken from the first season, maybe they re-used footage of Tina Sparkle. The one of the babysitter, during the scene it says Sophie, however Jogu and Mitch were present with her so perhapse it is footage of Mitch or Jogu but the narrator claims it to be Sophie. This meerkat is too young to be Shakespeare so it must be either Jogu or Mitch. Anyways, I took out the part suggesting Tina Sparkle may be apart of the Godzilla. The Godzilla were formed by the Abba who had been around since 2003. Plus the Abba didn't live near the Hoax territory, but near the Young Ones, Frisky and Toyota on the other side of the project, so she couldn't possible be apart of the Godzilla. Aniju Aura 11:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC) It is possible that Meerkat Manor used an image of Jogu or Mitch or another other meerkat and claimed it to be Sophie(Tina Sparkle) and expect us to believe it. As for the Tina Sparkle’s profile image, I think it could be her or another female but not Ella. The female has a mark on her brow that Ella doesn’t have. It could be footage of another female of the same age, like Hawkeye, Cruise or maybe De La Soul since she helped play Ella, in Ella, A Meerkat Tale as the babysitting Ella. A lot of season 1 Meerkat Manor footage was used in that show as well as un-used footage that was taken out. Meerkat Manor probably played another Mozart evicting Daisy scenario on us again. Sir Rock 23:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. I haven't seen that clip in the first season, but I know that it was used for the episode 'The Bodyguard' from season 4, when 'Sophie' was babysitting with Axel. The picture of the babysitter is from the episode 'The Calm Before the Storm' from season 1; the same episode where 'Shakespeare' was babysitting Finn, Flo and Kim. Though, you may be right, it could be a younger male. De La Soul disappeared before season 4 was filmed, so I don't think it was her. But you're right about it possibly being Hawkeye, Cruise or another female - there's no confirmation (that I know of) of the female babysitting that day to be Ella. MeerkatGal 03:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Sir Rock is probably right that they could have used any meerkat and claim it to be Sophie. These pictured I got were from a photoshop folder entitle Meerkat Manor Season 1, so I had to trust the person who posted them and because Meerkat Manor used many meerkats for one character, this through all of us off. Since we have no clue who these meerkats are let's get some that are more likely or for sure to be Tina Sparkle. This is her page and should have photos of her. Aniju Aura 12:45, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I've uploaded two new photos of meerkats that are most likely to be Tina Sparkle. One is her as a pup, playing as Sophie. The other is when she was babysitting with Mitch and Jogu. I can't add them to her page because it's locked, so someone else will have to do it. MeerkatGal 22:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Survival? Isn't it possible that Tina Sparkle could've surviveD? I mean, meerkats are capable of surviving alone. Skipper101 (talk) 12:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC)